


Flesh

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vague historical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Sasuke eats flesh. Naruto wants to be eaten.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Flesh

Sasuke is such a good, bad thing. Always ready to show his hand, palms up, wrist facing the sky, ink-black snake slithering up his arm. 

Crows blind him like some martyr saint, gnawing his eyeballs red, the fleshy bits bitten off & scattered around the skin of his eye sockets. 

That’s how Naruto finds his boy, numb and deadly. Pretty face dead. Eyes killer.

\--

Naruto cradles Sasuke’s fleshy red heart in his warm palms. Literally. 

"You have to keep it safe. Or I'll die. Naruto, can you do that?" Sasuke is looking at him with deep wine-red eyes. His voice pulses Naruto's blood into a tremor.

Naruto turns his head, nuzzles his face against the beating flesh in his hands. It wets his cheek in crimson smears. "What if I bite into it?" He opens his mouth wide in teasing, a flash of his tiny sharp canines and pink tongue.

Sasuke deadpans, "I'll die."

Naruto’s face falls, and then he laughs. Naruto laughs, loud and grating in the small, dingy alley house they live in. "That would be funny."

In the weight of a second, Sasuke is on top of him, mouth open and on his beating pulse, _the most delicate part of him,_ _his soft neck_. "If I didn't love you so much, you'd be dead by now."

Naruto pushes the skin of his neck as close as it can get to Sasuke’s mouth, lets the tips of his love's fangs graze his tremulous pulse.

Doesn't Sasuke know, he wants to be devoured?

\--

Naruto’s boy is a killer and he loves him more than death. It has Naruto on his knees, sucking his dick, humping his leg. Getting his mouth bitten into. It makes Naruto dizzy, how much he loves him; _how much Sasuke loves him._ The thought of it keeps him alive, like some sick, rabid pet. 

It's him and his violent, deadly boy. Just as wild as Naruto, loves Naruto more than blood can bare. 

.

.

.

.

The sound of Sasuke eating flesh is soothing. The laquered silk of his robe is shiny with blood. If Naruto stays quiet, creeps close enough onto the tatami floor where his love feeds on dead flesh, Naruto can hear his soft breathing in between the slick wet sounds and quick bite of teeth. 

  
  


Sasuke turns to him, when he’s had his fill. The lower half of his face is bloody and messy with bits of flesh. _Flesh flesh flesh_. Naruto wants to be eaten. Metaphorically. Physically. With Sasuke’s teeth and fleshy red heart. His love’s always had a big appetite. 

  
  


Facing him, bloody & messy (such a messy eater, his flesh eating lover), Sasuke finds his darling watching him with glazed teary eyes _a sweet mouth._ He kisses him. Sasuke kisses Naruto. Wets his darling angel’s mouth with blood.

.

If Sasuke bit into him, just to taste his blood, would he be able to stop himself from devouring him? Naruto thinks no, he wouldn't. And the thought excites him every time Sasuke kisses his neck, his mouth, his wrist _just where his pulse feels the loudest_ and his skin feels the softest. And it thrills Naruto. Ends up crying through every kiss. 

  
  


Sasuke always laughs at him and licks the tears off of Naruto’s face, wet tongue warm and soft against his cheeks. His eyelids. The corner of his sweet, sweet, pretty little mouth. 

Doesn't Sasuke know? Naruto's passion would devour him just as violently any time.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ uchimakiluv  
> tumblr @ sasukesdumpling 
> 
> comments are appreciated and precious to me❤


End file.
